


Rooftop Picnic

by Nomina_14_Halls



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomina_14_Halls/pseuds/Nomina_14_Halls
Summary: I knew I would get into trouble the moment Priscilla showed up early for a lesson. Aunt Petit was still preparing the class in her study when Priscilla made her appearance at the house.[...]Yet this girl, she really knows how to push my buttons and spur me into action. She called me a “well-trained doll”. The next logical course of action was for me to grab my coat and follow Priscilla as she led me deeper into London…
Relationships: Priscilla/Caroline
Kudos: 8





	Rooftop Picnic

**Rooftop Picnic**

I knew I would get into trouble the moment Priscilla showed up early for a lesson. Aunt Petit was still preparing the class in her study when Priscilla made her appearance at the house. Her big, sky blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Her blonde curls and petit frame always make me think of an angel, yet I could not tell her this, for she would surely think I was mocking her. She tried to hide her excitement, claiming it was a matter of life and death she needed my help with. An obvious lie, so at first, I tried to refuse. Yet this girl, she really knows how to push my buttons and spur me into action. She called me a “well-trained doll”. The next logical course of action was for me to grab my coat and follow Priscilla as she led me deeper into London…

‘Priscilla! This better be urgent, for us to miss Aunt Petit’s lesson.’ The fog has descended on London again. It is so heavy that I need to hold Priscilla’s hand, or I would lose sight of her. Is she able to avoid people without seeing them? Or are we now somewhere where there are no people walking around to begin with?

‘I apologise for the inconvenience miss Caroline, but I am afraid only you can help me with this matter.’ Normally she would try to keep her voice calm and collected, appearing disinterested while she is talking. Now she sounds thrilled. I can even feel her hands tremble in mine. I can no longer hear the bustling of the main streets, indicating that we must be walking through back alleys.

‘We are getting close, doll. I hope you are not frightened.’

‘I would appreciate it if you could stop calling me that, miss Barnet. And I am perfectly fine with walking through alleys. After all, I am capable of catching burglars.’ Even though she ignores my teasing remark, I can see her ears turning red. She stops and before us I can see a narrow stair leading up towards the rooftop, though I cannot see the end of it.

‘We are here. Be careful, in this fog the stairs might be a bit slippery.’ Priscilla lets go off my hand to be able to climb the small stairs. I yearn to hold her small, warm hand in mine again. When we eventually go back, the fog will provide me the perfect excuse to hold her hand once more. But I wish to be able to hold her hand more freely, without the need for justification beyond the fact that I simply long to hold her hand.

‘Are you coming Caroline?’ With a sigh, I carefully make my way up the slippery stairs. Once I arrive at the rooftop, I notice we are above the fog. I turn to the right and see Priscilla standing with a toothy grin and her hands behind her back.

‘Tada!’ On top of the roof, between all the chimneys and beneath the dreary sky lies a wine-coloured picnic blanket. The blanket is adorned with raven cushions, some candles, a picnic basket that is filled to the top with food, and a unique tea set. This must be Priscilla’s personal set, who else would have a teapot with legs and black teacups? I glance at Priscilla again.

‘The matter of life and death…’

‘My boredom, I almost died because of it.’ She leans forward and gives me a playful wink. I cannot help myself and burst into a fit of giggles. She did all this because she was bored? How incredibly cute.

Finally, my laughter subsides. Priscilla does not look at me, her bright eyes are focused on the ground. She has wrapped her arms around herself and is chewing on her bottom lip, ruining her carefully applied paint.

‘I am honored that you allow me to help alleviate some of your boredom miss Barnet.’ The clouds are blown away from her eyes, in their place returns a spark. I can see a hint of red beneath her powdered white cheeks. Am I really capable of making her blush this much? The thought that I can makes my own cheeks heat up.

‘ _I thought you were laughing at me…’_ Her whispered words barely reach my ears. Before I have the chance to apologize for hurting her, assure her that I could never laugh at her, she regains her confidence.

‘What are you waiting for? The tea will get cold you know.’

‘The tea smells wonderful Priscilla! What type of blend did you use?’ The smell is sweet yet muted enough as to not overwhelm me. Never before have the rooftops of London been blessed with such a fragrant aroma.

‘I used a lavender tea infused with cinnamon. For the lavender, I used the Lavandula multifida, which comes from Egypt. I found it during my research. I still need a better understanding of the sphinx and what exactly it symbolizes. The sphinx represents the angel, and the devil rules below. All around us fate’s… I apologize, Caroline, my ramblings must be boring to you. You probably think I am weird too.’ I do not think you are weird. I think you are adorable, charming and a delight to be with. Would you find me weird if I had the courage to tell you this?

‘You are not boring me in the slightest. The sphinx stands for wisdom, correct? The devil could stand for temptation. Combining those two meanings together would tell us that wisdom is what we should aspire to, yet temptation is keeping us from it.’ Are you impressed? Did I understand this information correctly? I hoped that I could breach this topic with you again, if only so that I could see you rambling on again. And to try and impress you, but that secret I will keep a while longer from you.

‘I was not aware you knew about this. Were you taught this? Or did you search for this yourself?’ I spent countless nights reading books my Aunt would deem inappropriate at best.

‘I looked it up recently after the subject piqued my interest.’

‘Why?’ Because your eyes shine brighter than the sun when you can converse about a topic that holds your interest. Because I wish to be able to make you smile like that every time we talk. Because I wish to understand you more, so every piece of information you give me I soak up like a sponge.

‘Because it seems important to you.’ Do you feel the same? Do I dare hope that our feelings are connected, that you feel the same for me? Every time your skin lights up when I talk, I dare hope you feel the same.

No reaction. She simply looks at me with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. Was I too straightforward? I turn away to avoid her stunned expression. Only now do I notice how late it has gotten. We must have spent hours on this rooftop.

‘We really should head back now.’ Depending on where we are, the alleys will get even more dangerous soon.

‘Are you getting scared doll? Can I dare you to stay longer?’ Her voice sounds hopeful. So even after my implied feelings, she wishes to spend time with me? However, I am not just worried for myself, I am also worried about her safety. Not that she would listen to me if I were to say that. This mischievous angel would simply shrug that off and call me a coward. If I am not careful, she might even decide to stay by herself. How do I convince her to leave as well? Perhaps… It would be bold and way too straightforward… But she might like that?

‘You could, however only if you can also accept and complete my dare.’ God give me courage for I am going through with this.

‘I will accept your challenge, miss doll.’ She leans forward.

‘I dare you to close your eyes and keep them closed while counting to thirty in your mind.’ I also lean towards her as I say this. She does not seem impressed, lifting her brow as if to ask if that is all. She grins and closes her eyes.

This is it. I lean forward and softly brush my lips against hers. Her eyes immediately fly open. An azure sky looks at me, at first shocked and confused but then understanding settles in. And she kisses me back.

A soft kiss in the corner of my mouth.

My head tilts and I kiss her a bit more confidently. A noise I have never heard before escapes her mouth.

Her eyes are still open, still looking at me. I do not see any sign that she dislikes what I did.

I raise my hands and bury them in her curls, pulling her even closer.

I lose my sense of time. I can no longer count the times I touch her lips.

I place my forehead against hers, looking at her to see any sign that this was wrong. Looking back at me are flushed cheeks, biting her lips to prevent her smile from growing too large. Emboldened by her response I lean to her right ear.

‘It looks like you could not keep your eyes closed miss Barnet. So, I am afraid I will have to insist we go back home now before it gets dark.’ Her rosy cheeks spread to light her whole face up. I quickly kiss her cheek. This was no mistake or joke and I want her to be aware of that.

When I stand up, I reach my hand out to her, needing no excuse to hold hers in mine.


End file.
